Question: A blue watch costs $$4$, and a popular gold sweater costs $4$ times as much. How much does the gold sweater cost?
Explanation: The cost of the gold sweater is a multiple of the cost of the blue watch, so find the product. The product is $4 \times $4$ $4 \times $4 = $16$ The gold sweater costs $$16$.